


Fuwa Fuwa Dreamy Birthday

by Bass_Line



Series: College AU [3]
Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Also for Misaki's birthday, F/F, It's just a string of fluffy scenes, MocaSayo's only mentioned once though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-09 00:33:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20844611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bass_Line/pseuds/Bass_Line
Summary: I just wanted to write something fluffy with Hagumi included, and since Misaki's birthday is today...





	Fuwa Fuwa Dreamy Birthday

"Mii-kun! I missed you!" Hagumi exclaimed, tackling her girlfriend in a bear hug that sent both girls spiralling to the floor. The latter chuckled, patting Hagumi's head fondly. "Mii-kun's hand is nice and soft…"

"How was your test?" Misaki, or as Hagumi affectionately called her Mii-kun, asked, propping herself up with her elbows. Hagumi frowned, now straddling Misaki. "That bad?"

"I-It's just that they asked about some hard words that I don't remember reading…"

"... Did you even study?"

"Mii-kun!" Misaki sighed, how could she resist Hagumi's pout? As much as she would've loved to remain in her current position… not only were they forcing other students to walk around them but they were also receiving annoyed glares. Why were they annoyed, Misaki could only assume that it was because they were blocking the corridor. "I'm really sleepy… do you wanna take a nap together?"

"Don't you have a class in an hour?"

"Cancelled!" Hagumi beamed so brightly, Misaki initially thought that Hagumi was lying that her class was cancelled. Then again, it was _Hagumi_. She couldn't even lie her way out of a paper bag. "So? Can we nap together?"

"I have to study… but you can nap in my room if you want." Misaki offered, feeling slightly apologetic that she couldn't take a nap with her girlfriend. Not like she could afford to though, who knew majoring in Literature was so hard? Hagumi nodded, content with the offer. "So uh… as nice as this is, could you get off? We're attracting attention…"

"Isn't attention good?"

"... yeah but we're attracting attention in the _worst_ possible way." Hagumi blinked, finally noticing the ugly glares people kept shooting.

"Maybe they're just jealous of us? After all, not everyone gets to indulge in such a fleeting love!"

"What has Kaoru-san been teaching you?!"

* * *

"And then, Kokoro-chan went flying!" Misaki nodded, pitying the lecturer that had to teach Kokoro. Hagumi continued to narrate the events that has transpired before she met Misaki that day. Misaki always wondered how Kokoro was still allowed to attend classes when she was basically a public nuisance. Maybe the college was afraid to kick the Tsurumaki heiress out, either way as long as Misaki didn't have to deal with Kokoro on a daily basis… "Mii-kun, are you _sure_ that you don't wanna take a nap?"

"As tempting as that sounds, I can't." Misaki gently replied, to which Hagumi responded by nuzzling on Misaki's sleeve. "Alright alright, you can use my lap as a pillow."

"Really?!" Hagumi's eyes brightened up, clearly indicating her interest in Misaki's offer. Misaki nodded, patting her lap to further emphasise her offer. Within seconds, Hagumi's head was on top of Misaki's lap, a contented smile spreading across her face as Misaki used one hand to comb through her messy orange hair. "... Mii-kun?"

"Hm?"

"... love you… lots…" Hagumi mumbled, already entering dream land. Misaki couldn't help chuckling, even though Hagumi was part of the trio that drove her crazy during band practice, her stress always melted upon seeing the peaceful smile on the energetic girl's face. The door to her dorm room creaked open, her roommate silently entering the room.

"If I knew your girlfriend's here, I wouldn't have bothered coming back."

"This is your room too." Misaki replied, with her roommate shrugging in response as she grabbed a coil of rope before exiting the room. She wondered why her roommate had rope lying around, and also why would she need it considering that she majored in Horticulture. _'I'm not even gonna question what's she gonna do with that rope.'_

"Mii-kun… fluffy…"

"Haha, not as fluffy as your hair Hagumi." Misaki ruffled Hagumi's hair fondly, setting aside her notes to focus her attention on her girlfriend. Her eyelids started to feel heavy, and all Misaki wanted to do was to drift off. _'Guess I'm napping with Hagumi then… hope you have sweet dreams Hagumi.'_

* * *

"Hey Kanon-san… Is it me or is Hagumi avoiding me?" Misaki asked, sighing deeply as she witnessed first hand how Hagumi walked in the opposite direction upon noticing her. Kanon nervously laughed, her teacup trembling in her shaky hands. "Do you think I did something wrong?"

"M-Maybe Hagumi-chan's just busy of late?" Kanon suggested, her voice cracking due to nervousness. She knew she couldn't lie to save herself, so why was she tasked to keep Misaki in the dark while the rest of Hello, Happy World! prepared for the surprise event? Kaoru and Kanon were in the same dorm building as Misaki, so why couldn't it be Kaoru keeping Misaki in the dark? "A-Anyways, I took your advice and I managed to felt a perfectish jellyfish!"

"Perfectish?"

"W-Well uh… the head _isn't_ a complete hemisphere… but it's smooth!"

"Ah… maybe I should take a look at it?" Misaki offered, secretly delighted to hear that Kanon genuinely liked felting. It was nice to talk about shared hobbies, she didn't know anyone else who had interests in arts and craft, so it was actually a huge relief that Kanon decided to pick up felting as a hobby. "Did you bring it with you by any chance?"

"Oh I left it in my room…" Kanon started, a worried expression crossing her features shortly afterwards. "B-But we can't go in now! K-Kaoru-chan said that she needed the room for her project!"

"Project? Do Theatre majors even _have_ projects?"

"S-Something about complexifying a character using the environment around the actor?" Kanon was making up as she went, thankfully Misaki was eating up Kanon's lies without any trace of doubt. "Do you have any projects?"

"Group work. Like, I'm on okay terms with my class but like… I don't wanna do stuff with them y'know?"

"At least you're on good terms with them... I wish I'm less awkward with my class…" Kanon sighed, maybe she shouldn't have talked so much about jellyfish. It wasn't that she wanted to ramble on about them, she just couldn't help talking about jellyfish. "What's the project about?"

"We have to write a story. I mean, I _analyse_ literary texts not _create _them!" Misaki complained, sometimes she wondered if she should've thought about her majors a bit harder. Why she ever thought that Literature would be easy back in high school was beyond her. "We decided to write a romcom by the way."

"That sounds interesting!"

"Not when we decided on that solely because we can't fucking agree on the genre."

"Uh… so what did you want to write?"

"Okay so I wanted a mystery, Mitake-san wanted some edgy drama bullshit, Minato-san wanted something horribly depressing, and Kaoru-san just said 'fleeting'." Misaki groaned, why were Yukina and Kaoru even taking a module meant for first years- oh wait, they failed the module previously and had to retake it again if they even want to graduate. "At least we all agreed no sci-fi, imagine the disaster."

"Romcoms sound like Kaoru-chan's forte!"

"... Sure." Misaki wanted _so _badly to tell Kanon that no, Kaoru was useless when it came to actual romance and that she was a disastrously useless lesbian. _'If only Kanon-san wasn't the object of Kaoru-san's affections…'_

"Oh yes, do you think I should take Kaoru-chan to tea sometime?" Kanon suddenly asked, catching Misaki off guard. "Chisato-chan said that maybe I could take the initiative and ask Kaoru-chan out on a date… Chatting over tea isn't so forward of me right?"

"You know what? I'm gonna convince Mitake-san and Minato-san to feature the romcom about you and Kaoru-san."

"F-Fueeee?! D-Don't do that!"

* * *

"Y'know, I was kinda kidding about making you one half of the power couple…" Misaki muttered, trudging behind Kanon as she seemingly stormed ahead. She didn't expect the drummer to react badly, it wasn't as if she was some bully like a certain bread-loving tease. "W-Where are you going?"

"S-Somewhere!" Kanon replied as she walked faster, forcing Misaki to increase her pace. _'I hope they didn't invite everyone to Misaki-chan's birthday party… I know Misaki-chan will freak out before proceeding to yell at Kokoro-chan.'_

"C'mon, I really didn't mean it! I would use Lisa-san and Minato-san!" Misaki continued, following Kanon into the latter's dorm room. Misaki yelped in shock as popping noises exploded literally beside her ears. "What the fuck?!"

"Happy birthday!" Kanon inwardly panicked, why was her dorm room filled with so many Michelle memorabilia?! At least her jellyfish plush toy was still visible despite the mountain of Michelle plush toys.

"U-Um… our room will return to the way it was… r-right Kaoru-chan?" Kanon turned to Kaoru, who nodded in response. "That's a relief…"

"Will someone explain to me what's all this?" Misaki questioned, shielding her eyes from the onslaught of Michelles. The party guests included Kokoro, Kaoru, and Misaki's roommate. Misaki was actually disappointed that Hagumi wasn't present… though it was likely that she was just running late. "And why did you guys invite my roommate?"

"Are you serious?! I've even gotten a present for you!" Misaki's roommate sputtered, clearly taken aback by Misaki's harsh comment. "I didn't even say anything when you didn't acknowledge _my _birthday!"

"I don't even _know _when's your birthday!"

"My dear kittens, let us cease this bickering and cut the cake." Kaoru interjected, much to Kanon's relief. Kokoro simply beamed, as though she wasn't present to witness the argument. She gestured to a decorated cake that screamed Hello, Happy World!. "Once the cake has been cut, we have presents we wish to bestow on you."

"Uh… Seta-san right? Could you… I don't know, maybe dial down the flamboyance?" The roommate asked, mouthing 'is she for real' to Misaki. Misaki nodded in a way that clearly indicated that it was a great shame that someone like Kaoru existed. The woman in question was oblivious to the request, and instead cocked her head questioningly. "... Wow, when Okusawa-san implied that you guys are a bunch of idiots, she wasn't exaggerating…"

"Hm? Did you say something?" Kokoro asked, to which the roommate fervently shook her head. Misaki sighed, cutting the cake into six equal slices with a few fluid motions. "Misaki, you're fast!"

"Yeah yeah, eat the cake and get the fuck out."

"M-Misaki-chan, this is both Kaoru-chan's and my dorm room?!"

"Oh right, I should get the fuck out now huh?"

"F-Fueeeeee?! At least stay for the presents!"

* * *

"Wow Kokoro, this is probably the most normal present I've ever received from you." Misaki commented, staring down at a stargazing telescope. Sure, Misaki had no use for it as she wasn't interested in stargazing like Kokoro… but it was the thought that counted. _'... Now where the fuck am I gonna put it?'_

"There's a final present for you my dear Misaki." Kaoru said, gesturing to a blanket covering a large object. Misaki shuddered, she hoped that it wasn't something heavy. She glanced around the room, disappointed that Hagumi didn't show up in the end. "It's from your own kitten."

_'It's just like Hagumi to send me something big… let's hope we can carry it back to our dorm…' _Misaki thought to herself, glancing at her roommate. "So, what exactly is it?"

"How impatient." Kaoru chuckled, earning herself a glare from the birthday girl. She shuddered, perhaps she should stop building up the anticipation. "Alright, here you go."

"H-Hagumi?!" With a flourish, Kaoru removed the blanket covering Hagumi, who was dressed in an orange dress with ribbons serving as straps. Hagumi blushed, embarrassed that she was wearing a dress as compared to her usual (and more comfortable) boyish clothing. "Why-"

"Kaoru-kun said that the best present to give you is myself! Happy birthday Mii-kun!" Hagumi innocently smiled, her stomach growling seconds after. "... Is there any cake left for me?"

"... Kaoru-san, we need to have a little chat." Misaki glared daggers at Kaoru, who shuddered as the former approached her menacingly.

"You've got it all wrong Misaki!"

* * *

"Hagumi, you don't have to agree to everything she suggests." Misaki and Hagumi were walking back to Misaki's dorm room, leaving the rest to clean up the Michelle goods in Kanon's and Kaoru's dorm room. Hagumi blinked, failing to understand why not. "Just… y'know, it's okay to say no from time to time."

"I don't mind! If it makes them smile, then it's fine!" Hagumi grinned, reaching out for Misaki's hand. Misaki flinched, she wasn't expecting her girlfriend's hand to be so cold. "Especially if it's for you!"

"For me?"

"Yup! I'll do anything just to see Mii-kun's smile!" Hagumi continued, flashy a toothy grin at the now blushing Misaki. Who knew that Hagumi could say something cool yet cheesy? "Mii-kun, your face is red! Are you okay?"

"Y-Yeah." Misaki mumbled, her free hand trying its best to cover her blushing face. _'... I wonder if I should sneak a kiss or just directly ask- okay no, directly asking's too embarrassing…'_

"I can't wait for our upcoming live! Mii-kun will come and watch right?" Hagumi asked, sparkles in her eyes as she waited with bated breath for Misaki to respond. It had been almost a year since they had formed Hello, Happy World! but only Kanon understood that Misaki was Michelle. Not that Misaki was about to ruin Hagumi's innocent view of Michelle, she was fairly sure that she would lose something precious in the process.

"Yup yup, I'll be there…" Misaki replied half-heartedly, unconsciously leaning in to kiss Hagumi's cheek. Now it was Hagumi's turn to blush, she wasn't expecting her reserved girlfriend to launch a surprise attack. "Wanna sleep over?"

"Yay! Sleepover with Mii-kun!" Misaki chuckled, pulling out her phone to text her roommate.

**[NotWakanai]**

_ **[10.01 PM]** _

**Mii-kun: **hey so i need you to not come back for tonight

**Mii-kun: **not having sex, just want to spend a night in cuddling my girlfriend to sleep

**NotWakanai: **Wait then where the fuck am I supposed to sleep?!

**Mii-kun: **wakanai

**NotWakanai: **You're a shitty roommate you know that?

**NotWakanai: **But seriously where am I gonna sleep?

**Mii-kun: **maybe in the dorm kitchen?

**NotWakanai: **I'm NOT gonna be the third wheel to Sayo-san and Aoba-san

**Mii-kun: **you can always sleep in hagumi's room?

**NotWakanai: **Anyone but Tsurumaki-san please

**Mii-kun: **oh we r outside my dorm so good night

**NotWakanai: **WAIT

"Mii-kun, does it mean that we can stay up all night talking 'bout stuff and I get to cuddle you?" Misaki nodded, hoping that her roommate won't sneak back in and sleep on the floor, she can't remember the last time they cleaned their dorm room. "Yay! I love you Mii-kun!"

"Yeah yeah, I know." Misaki dryly said, though the smile on her face told Hagumi that she was pleased by the bassist's (daily) declaration of love. _'I love you too.'_


End file.
